


Sirius

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of young Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this fan work.
> 
>  **Notes:** I've seen so much Marauder art around lately, and I wanted to try too. So here's my first go at drawing Sirius. I reckon it's not all that safe running around with a Were-wolf during full moon, hence the scars.


End file.
